


White Elephant

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Fic, M/M, Obsessive Behaviour, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A White Elephant: A burdensome possession; creating more trouble than it is worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> A *very* belated art piece for lore who once upon a time gave me the prompt: white elephant. Used stock for background and for heavy pose reference. HUGE thanks to Karasu for the art beta and to Ellie for helping me out. =D Also to Tasia for not minding me asking her op every 10-15 min or so. XD *hugs all around*
> 
> Before the picture is an accompanying ficlet that was brewing in my head while drawing this. Severus' POV, roughly set around OotP.

_**"Love. A burdensome possession; creating more trouble than it is worth."** _

I hate the sight of him. His placid smile, his tussled hair. How he tries so desperately to blend in, to please everyone. What he doesn't realize is he's like me. He'll never blend, clashing against the reds and browns of this blasted Order. He cannot please everyone, not me and certainly not himself if he keeps playing this game of a tamed werewolf. 

That werewolf is what I see now before me. He takes the poison I give him, to try to placate what yearns to burn through every moon rise. A raw possession that I fear even I yearn to see, to be consumed by. He is no more tamed than I, yet pretends with his "Thank you, Severus" and his face, a mask of humility.

Doesn't he realize? Can he not see what he does? As he places the goblet back into my hand, which hadn't wavered when he took it earlier, I can feel it. It's bubbling to the surface, this...whatever it has been, that I've locked away for too damn long. 

He begins to undress, readying himself for the horrible night that shall come, despite my efforts in improving the formula. He chatters on about how he's grateful for the formula, how its been with the packs. I grip the goblet tightly. I must be a fool to have kept this inside. He nor I could ever show our true selves, and I doubt he'll ever want what I can offer.

Still...Seeing him like this, so unguarded.

"You are more trouble than you are worth."

He turns to face me, perplexed. The sight his half naked body undoes me at last. I drop the goblet and stalk towards him. The formula must already be working, his reflexes are dulled and soon we're on the ground. He, flat on his back and I, straddling him.

"Severus, what are you--?" He stops as my fingers ghost along his face. I breathe in, the musk of him and his wolf overwhelms me. I feel him struggle, his hips bucking and I moan. Reveling that for a brief moment, I am possessing him. "You are an impossible being, Lupin. I will hold back no longer." A moment later I stare into his verdant eyes, trying to see past the fear there. Have I miscalculated?

And then there it is, the fire, the wildness breaks through his mask. He struggles still but I doubt for freedom. I let him. Our positions reversed, he crushes my mouth with his, a low growl coming from one or the both of us. He ends it suddenly, gasping, noses still touching.

"Neither will I Severus. I expect you to give me all that you've got."

I grin, maybe it will be worth it after all.

  



End file.
